ultimatewrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgement Day 2018
Judgement Day 2018 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event run by the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It took place on January 29, 2018. It was the first event under the Judgement Day name and featured talent from the Revolution brand. It was the first UWF pay-per-view of 2018. Five matches were held on the event's card. The main event of the evening was for the UWF Championship, with Sheamus successfully defending his title against Dolph Ziggler. Other matches on the card included Seth Rollins winning the Intercontinental Championship from Vampiro, and Marty Scurll defending the Television Championship against Dalton Castle and The Miz. Non-title matches included Cesaro defeating Mr. Kennedy and Bobby Roode defeating Chris Jericho. Judgement Day Chronology Previous: Inaugural Next: Final Revolution Pay-per-view Chronology Previous: Rebellion 2017 Next: Insurrextion 2018 UWF Pay-per-view Chronology Previous: Rebellion 2017 Next: Insurrextion 2018 Storylines On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Dolph Ziggler interrupted Sheamus's championship celebration, telling him to watch his back. The next week, The next week, EC3 announced a match for the UWF Championship between the two at Judgement Day. On the January 3rd episode of Revolution, Vampiro attacked Seth Rollins after his win over Mr. Kennedy as revenge for eliminating him in Aztec Warfare II. Later that night, EC3 announced a match between the two at Judgement Day for the Intercontinental Championship. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, The Miz defeated Dalton Castle in his debut match. After the match Marty Scurll came out to taunt Castle. The next week, Miz defeated Scurll, with Castle coming out afterward to taunt Scurll. On the January 11th episode of Revolution, EC3 announced a triple threat match for the Television Championship between Scurll, Miz, and Castle at Judgement Day. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Chris Jericho was attacked by Bobby Roode after losing to Dolph Ziggler. The next week on The Highlight Reel, Roode explained that he was tired of Jericho receiving opportunities despite never winning a championship. Later that same night, EC3 announced their match for Judgement Day. On the January 3rd episode of Revolution, Mr. Kennedy appeared on commentary for a tag team match between the team of Cesaro and Sheamus against Adam Cole and Vampiro, talking trash towards Cesaro the entire match to get back at him for eliminating him in Aztec Warfare II. The next week, Cesaro challenged Kennedy to a match at Judgement Day. This offer was accepted. Event The show opened with the Television Championship triple threat match between champion Marty Scurll and challengers Dalton Castle and The Miz. Scurll won by once again forcing Castle to tap out to the Crossface Chicken Wing. This marked Castle's final match in the UWF. In the second match, Vampiro defended the Intercontinental Championship against Seth Rollins. Towards the end of the match, the referee was knocked out, allowing Jimmy Jacobs, who had been teased for weeks and was making his first UWF appearance, to interfere. This plan backfired however, as Kurt Angle made the save for Rollins and caused a distraction that allowed Rollins to hit Vampiro with a Curb Stomp for the pinfall victory. This marked the first time the Intercontinental Championship changed hands since before the UWF's return in October 2017. In the third match of the night, Cesaro defeated Mr. Kennedy via submission with a Sharpshooter. This marked Mr. Kennedy's last match before leaving the company. The fourth match of the evening saw Bobby Roode defeat Chris Jericho in a de facto number one contender's match, hitting Jericho with a Glorious DDT to claim a pinfall victory. The main event was for the UWF Championship. Champion Sheamus defended his title against former champion Dolph Ziggler. The match ended with Sheamus reversing a Ziggler superkick attempt into a Brogue Kick to score a pinfall victory and retain the title. Aftermath On the February 7th edition of Revolution, EC3 announced that Sheamus would face Bobby Roode for the UWF Championship at Insurrextion as a reward for Roode defeating Chris Jericho. Later that night, Roode distracted Sheamus during his match, allowing his opponent Sin Cara to capitalize and defeat Sheamus. On the February 21st edition of Revolution, Sheamus teamed up with Cesaro, who had recently won a match for a title shot at WrestleMania, to defeat Roode and Seth Rollins, who Cesaro had beaten for the opportunity. On the go-home show, Roode was a guest on MizTV, which was interrupted by Sheamus and turned into a brawl that led to Roode standing tall. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Vampiro and Jimmy Jacobs cost Seth Rollins a match against Cesaro, the match being for a UWF Championship opportunity at WrestleMania. The next week, Rollins called out Vampiro and Jacobs, challenging the former to a match. EC3 came out to announce an Intercontinental Championship match between Rollins and Jacobs at Insurrextion inside Hell in a Cell to avoid interference from Jacobs. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Vinny Marseglia defeated Marty Scurll in only his second match with the company. Impressed by this win, EC3 scheduled a hardcore match between the two (despite Scurll's demands for a deathmatch) at Insurrextion for Scurll's Television Championship. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Chris Jericho declared that he deserved another opportunity at the UWF Championship, saying he wasn't given a fair shot at Rebellion. This was interrupted by Dolph Ziggler, who smashed Jericho's head into the Jeritron. Ziggler blamed Jericho for injuries suffered during Aztec Warfare II, which were a likely cause of his loss at Judgement Day. EC3 announced later that night a match between the two at Insurrextion. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Titus O'Neil approached The Miz to offer him a chance to join Titus Brand. Miz refused, citing his ability to be successful on his own. The next week on Miz TV, O'Neil again made the offer, but this time in the form of a match at Insurrextion, where if Miz lost, he joined Titus Brand. This match offer was accepted. Reception The event was very well-received by critics. It Factor called the event "a nice PPV". Gurt called it a "banger", and said of the UWF Championship match "a great Main Event". Dresden called the Jericho/Roode match a "nice match", and the Television Championship match "a nice opening triple threat". Fauche said of the main event "good stuff right there". BronzyCoder said "the Vampiro/Jacobs/Seth Angle is getting me real excited". Results Marty Scurll © defeated Dalton Castle (w/The Boys) and The Miz (w/Maryse) via submission * Triple threat match for the Television Championship Seth Rollins defeated Vampiro © via pinfall * Singles match for the Intercontinental Championship Cesaro (w/Paul Heyman] defeated Mr. Kennedy via submission * Singles match Bobby Roode defeated Chris Jericho via pinfall * Singles match Sheamus © defeated Dolph Ziggler via pinfall * Singles match for the UWF Championship